Three simple words
by seeige
Summary: Kurogane and the gang is back in another world, What happends when they are being followed by news crew? Groups are jealous of their fame and threaten them? Find out! sorry suck at summary's
1. Chapter 1

so I'm back,  
I didn't like my last story I wrote :S.  
I hope this story is better then that last, more kissing secene's and maybe more then that :)  
This is mostly dedicated to two people that told me they love my story :)  
thanks.  
well I dont own any of the Tsubasa..  
because If I did, I wuld make Kurogane and Fay together for ever, and fay would ctually havea good life!  
well back to the story!

* * *

" Kurogane Suwa is dead!" A doctor announced loudly in front of all the news reporters.  
Flashes of cameras went off, reports shouting questions.  
The group in the waiting room that waited for the announcement of Kurogane surgery came 3 hours later.  
The group was shocked at the announcement. Sakura, already in tears about the ninja, cried more in Syaoran's chest as he held her. Fay held Mokona as she wept on his shoulder. One tear fell from his eyes. Sean sat beside Sakura and Fay not sure who to comfort first.  
" He-He's gone?"  
A nurse dressed in pink came over sullenly.  
" Would you care to see him?" They all nodded in agreement and got up to follow the nurse. They had to push their way through the news reporters as they tried to get their intake on the situation.  
They went up the elevator to a deserted floor as she took them through a few hallways. Fay wasn't really paying attention; he was more concentrating on the thought of him dead.  
" We thought to put the him somewhere the press wouldn't come to look for him." She explained as she opened a door.  
" Here, I'll come back when visiting hours are up." She said as she shut the door when they filed in.  
Sakura ran over to the bed, Syaoran grabbed Mokona from Fay, since he was frozen to the spot, seeing Kurogane hurt him.  
" Kurogane." He whispered. Sean put a hand on his should, reassuring him. Fay nodded and walked over with him to the other side of the bed.  
" Kurogane." He whispered again.  
" I love you."

* * *

The group landed with a thud on cold cement.  
" Hey, manjuu. Can you ever land us properly, or somewhere WHERE IT WONT HURT?" He shouted loudly at the little creature.  
" Mokona can't control how or where you land."  
" WELL YOU BETTER LEARN HOW-" He started shouting at her as he picked her up.  
Fay stood up, helping the kids up.  
" Kuro-tan, calm down. Just because you got caught kissing-"  
" SO DID YOU!"  
He shouted angrily at him. Fay chuckled as he stood up. The wizard then turned around to see a large crowd around them.  
" Ex-excuses me? But d-did you j-just fall f-from the sk-sky?" One of the people in the crowd asked shyly.  
Fay looked at him confused.  
" We j-just saw y-you."  
" Well, I guess we did."  
Kurogane smacked his head.  
' Stupid mage!' he thought grumpily.  
Now he stood up behind the magician as Mokona jumped from Kurogane's hands to Fay's shoulder.  
Van's and cars started to surround the group as they set up cameras and microphones.  
The crowd moved aside for them to interview the people, and more importantly, the people that just showed up in a blob in the sky. It went from question, to question, to questions. Finally someone from the crowd grabbed Fay's hand.  
" Come with me quickly!" He yelled. As they all grabbed onto one another, they quickly ran though the crowd, down an ally, then into a shop. They all threw themselves inside. Once they were all catching their breath, and were safe in the little shop, the guy that saved them closed the blinds and put the open sign to close. He looked at them.  
" Hmm… I wasn't excepting you guys to show up as soon as you did."  
" What do you mean, " I wasn't expecting you guys to show up as soon as you did?" Fay asked.  
The man just stood staring at them, thinking if he should tell them or just say something else.  
" That, is something that you don't need to know at the moment. For now let's just get you guys settled in. You can stay here as long as you want. I may need some help around the shop though." Sean mumbled, looking off at the shop.  
That is when Fay looked around to get a better look.  
His eyes widened and leaned over to Kurogane.  
" Does this shop… Remind you of somewhere?" He asked.  
Kurogane looked around as well. His eye's widened and nodded.  
" So it's not just me then." Fay mumbled as he got up.  
" Would you guys like? Anything to eat or drink?"  
Everyone shook their heads at the offer.  
Sakura walked closer to Fay and whispered.  
" Does, this shop look like cats' eye?" She asked.  
Fay nodded in agreement, for that is what he and Kurogane both thought.  
They were back in the shop they once owned. Well just from another time, and place.  
" If you guys want, I have extra rooms upstairs, but I only have three rooms so only one of you will have someone in the same room.  
Everyone knew exactly at that moment, which is going in which room.  
Fay quickly grabbed onto Kurogane's arm and shouted," WE WILL SHARE THE ROOM!"  
The ninja's face turned a bright shade of red.  
" Wh-Who said I would want to be in the same room as you!" He retorted.  
Fay leaned up and whispered something in his ear.  
" WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT WILL WORK?" He shouted trying to pry the magician off his arm. What ever Fay said, his face was now a shade of red that no man has ever gone before!  
" Ok, fine. I'll just sleep with Sakura-Chan." Kurogane just growled.  
" Whatever, guess I will share the room with you."  
" YAY!"  
" Why do I always get suckered into this?"  
" Because you are distracted by my beauty."  
" Tch."  
Everyone was chuckling at the stupid fight they had.  
" What is your name?" Fay asked, realizing he never asked.  
" My name is Sean."  
Fay smiled, " Nice to meet you Sean."  
The other man smiled.  
They all talked a bit more when Kurogane and Sakura were both side by side, passed out.  
" I think it is time for use to send these two to bed.  
I think Daddy had a long day."  
Kurogane wasn't fully asleep, so he heard this remark, and growled.  
Fay chuckled.  
Syaoran grabbed Sakura and carried her up the stairs; While Fay helped the grumpy ninja up the stairs.  
The ninja was almost passed out in Fay's arm he was holding onto for support.  
" I never knew you were to be this close to me Kuro-mu."  
Kurogane just grunted in annoyance.

Finally they found a door to a bedroom that was free. Fay led the way to the bed and helped the ninja on the bed. Fay sat on the bed, and Kurogane rested his head on Fay's lap, and curled closer to the warmth.  
Fay grabbed the blanket and covered the ninja.  
Kurogane was almost asleep and his head was facing up. Fay watched the ninja.  
He looked so peaceful. Fay lend over, not knowing the ninja was still semi awake and their lips met, It was a small peck, but before Fay could pull away, Kurogane's arm was around his neck and held the head still as they kissed.  
They finally broke apart and Kurogane smiled up at the man.  
" I thought you were asleep." Fay said embarrassed.  
The ninja chuckled.  
" What part of ninja don't you understand?"  
Fay smiled at that. He gave the ninja a small kiss on the cheek and got up to turn off the light.  
He looked out the window and saw how dark it was outside.  
" We were talking downstairs for a while."  
The ninja just shrugged. His eyes were already closed. The magician crawled in bed beside the ninja and closed his eyes.  
" Good night Kurorikio."  
The ninja didn't even respond, he was already passed out beside him.

* * *

Hopefully this chapter was all right, I have been working on it for such a long time.  
R&R! Please! 


	2. kicks and threats

" Kuro-rin…"  
" …"  
" Kuro-rin…"  
" …"  
" Kuro-rin…"  
" Err."  
" Kuro-rin…"  
" Err!"  
" Kuro-rin…"  
" What!"  
" You're squeezing to hard!" The magician complained.  
The ninja opened his eyes and saw how close he magician was to him and felt his face starting to turn red. He quickly let go of the man and turned over to avoid eye contact.  
"Did I make Kuro-pu blush?"  
The ninja grunted.  
" Aw! How cute!" Fay squealed.  
" Shut up!"  
" I didn't know I could make you blush this bad."  
" I SAID SHUT UP MAGE!"  
He whipped around to glare at the other man, but he was already close so they just got closer.  
Something wasn't right. The ninja saw something in Fay's eyes. No matter how much he smiled, he could always tell when Fay was faking. But something was bugging him. Something in those eyes, those ocean blue eyes, was pain. He was smiling at the ninja, but his eyes.  
" What's wrong?"  
" What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong!"  
" Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"  
" Nothing."  
" Stop this. What is bugging you?"  
Three knocks were heard on their door.  
" Sean wants to know if you two are going to have breakfast?"  
" Yes Syaoran-kun. We will be out in a sec."  
" You're lucky mage. Later you're going to tell me." Kurogane whispered to him, then got up to put a shirt on.  
Fay just lay on the bed a while after, even when Kurogane left the room. Fay sighed, then got up and went downstairs to get something to eat. 

* * *

" No, You got to swing your sword on an angle like this, then block like this." Kurogane showed Syaoran in the back part of the small shop/house.  
" Like this?"  
" Yes. Now, Bring it around, and then strike. Yes. Exactly like that!" Kurogane said.  
" Excuse me." Kurogane looked up, and saw there was a news reporter right at the fence.  
" Are you the guys from yesterday?" The lady asked.  
" What do you mean?"  
" The people that fell from the sky?"  
" No. I think you got the wrong people." Kurogane growled, now pushing Syaoran into the house.  
He closed the door and locked it. They were now sitting at the kitchen table.  
" Who was that Kurogane?" Sakura asked.  
" Those people with those flashy things from yesterday." He said.  
" You mean the news reporters?" Fay said, now drying the dishes.  
" How do you know all these things, let alone remember them? I don't think they were ever in your world?"  
" No, no they weren't. But I just listen and I have a good memory."  
" So. If you have a good memory and you listen. Then why is it that I always have to remind you every day, NOT to call me those ridiculous nicknames?"  
" Because it is fun to bug you." He replied with a shrug.  
' Hmm, it seems he's already forgotten about this morning." Fay thought, grateful that he didn't have to explain anything.  
" So what are we going to do about this?" Syaoran asked.  
" Well, we just avoid them." Kurogane said as if that was the only thing they could do.  
" I don't know. How are we going to avoid them? I don't want to be locked up in this house all the time. And if we all go out at once, they will notice us and know it is us. And if we go one at a time, then they can think that we are being alone and bombard the one person into so many questions, with no one to help them?"  
" Well… I don't know!" A very frustrated ninja exclaimed.  
Fay chuckled silently and finished the dishes.  
Sean walked in and saw them all there.  
" Good you guys are all here. Ok, I need some things from the store. I need some milk, flour, and eggs. Can you guys please get those things for me while I feed the customers?"  
Kuro-wa, and I can go!" Fay volunteered.  
" When did I agree to this?"  
" Now!" Fay sang.  
" Damn mage."  
" Thanks a bunch!" Sean said handing them some money.  
" Down the street, there is a huge store that has it all. It's called the 'SuperFoods'. Thanks again!" He said and walked back to the front part of the café to help with the paying customers.  
" Come one Kuro-woof. We got to get these for him!" Fay exclaimed.  
Kurogane huffed and followed the Magician out of the house, and towards the large building.

* * *

" LOOK KURO-PU!" Fay awed at the chocolate cat's.  
" It's just chocolate, can we hurry up! You're drawing attention towards us." Kurogane growled angrily and He tried to push Fay.  
" Your so mean Kuro-pi!"  
" AND DON'T RHYME! It makes those nicknames sound so much horrible then they are!"  
" You think they aren't horrible?"  
" I didn't say-"  
" YAY! KURO-WANWAN DOESN'T THINK MY NINCKAMES ARE HORRIBLE!" Fay shouted happily.  
Kurogane glared at him.  
" I'm going to give you to the count of three to grab those three things and be in that line to pay for It."  
" But-"  
" One…"  
" Do you really think I can grab those-"  
" Two…"  
Fay pouted and walked up the aisle for the flour.  
He grabbed that and put it in the basket, and then they went over to the dairy section and grabbed the eggs and milk then headed for the cashier's.  
They (Fay) placed the things on the counter and waited to pay for the food.  
A group of guys behind them snickered.  
" Hey you guys. Don't they look like those aliens that fell from the sky?" one of the guys whispered loud enough for Fay and Kurogane to hear.  
" Yeah, it does. They are taking up all our news time!"  
" But they are freaks though. So it is only natural for the news people to show the world just how big of freaks they are-"  
Kurogane whipped around angrily.  
" Oh. It seems the alien doesn't like how we are talking about them-"  
" What was it that you said about us?" He growled.  
" Your freaks!"  
" Making sure that I wasn't hearing wrong." Kurogane said, lifting his fist now to punch the guy when Fay grabbed his arm.  
" No, We shouldn't we would just draw more attention to ourselves."  
" Consider yourselves lucky." The ninja growled.  
' Why do I have to be so soft? When did I become this!' he thought angrily.  
" So he thinks he's stronger then us? Man He has one thing comm.-" He didn't finish when a fist was only inches from his face.  
" Say one more thing. I dare you." The ninja breathed to his ear.  
" This isn't over." The brunette said. His grey eyes started at him.  
" No don't think it isn't. We will see each other again." He warned then he and his friends walked out of the store.  
" Way to go Kuro-pu!"  
" What? At least I got him to shut up."  
Fay sighed and paid for the stuff then they left to get back home.

* * *

" Thanks again!" Sean said now opening the flour and pouring it into the container.  
Fay smiled. " It was no problem."  
Kurogane stormed up the stairs to find the kid.  
" What's wrong with him?"  
" We encountered some guys that think they are all that. Nothing Kurogane can't handle."  
" I hope your right." Sean said, as he walked out of the kitchen.  
" Hey, kid. Want to train now?" He said banging on his bedroom door.  
There was no answer.  
" Kid?"  
He opened the door and saw him sleeping.  
The ninja just closed his door and walked back downstairs to see Fay baking something with the princess.  
Kurogane watched them out of boredom, his head resting on his arms. There was a knock on the back door and Kurogane got up to answer it.  
" Your not Sean." A boy around 13 said when he saw Kurogane.  
" No, but he's busy right now."  
" Can you leave him a message for me?"  
" No." Kurogane said bluntly.  
" Your mean!" The kid yelled and kicked his shin and walked into the kitchen.  
" YOU LITTLE-!"  
" KURO-PU! That is no way to treat a kid!" Fay shouted seeing Kurogane fist near the back of his head.  
" IS EVERYTHING AGAINST ME OR SOMETHING!" He shouted.  
Sean walked in the room. " Something smells Delicious!  
Oh, Spencer! What are you doing here?"  
" I just came by to tell you thank you for the desserts. My mother loved them."  
" It was not a problem. But what ever is baking right now smells wonderful!"  
" Fay is making a chocolate fountain." Sakura said.  
" Well, when it's done, I want to try."  
" Sakura-hime is helping me."  
" I did nothing." Sakura said. " And it will be ready in about 15 minutes."  
Spencer followed Sean back to the café part and helped him with orders.  
" I'm going to kill that kid!"  
Kurogane growled.  
" You didn't have to be so mean."  
" HE STARTED IT! I'm not a messenger!"  
Fay sighed.  
" WHAT?"  
" Nothing." He turned away and was washing the dishes that he used when Kurogane just realized something that he forgot.  
" Hime, can you leave us for a few minutes." Kurogane asked.  
Now Fay was stiff. He realized what Kurogane was about to ask him.  
" Will you go outside with me?" Kurogane asked calmly. Fay nodded and put down the bowl. They left and sat down on the bench, hidden behind a tree in the backyard.  
" What was bothering you this morning."  
" Nothing."  
" I told you I was going to ask you and I want an answer."  
Fay was silent for a moment.  
" It was a dream."  
" Mage…"  
" Ok, It was just a dream about my past."  
" About, your brother?"  
Fay shook his head.  
" This one's different."  
" That guy that will find you if you do magic?"  
Fay nodded.  
Kurogane was silent for a moment.  
" Are you ok?"  
" What?"  
" Are you ok?"  
" What do you mean?"  
" Are you going to be ok… um is everything fine.  
Are you scared? I don't know just are you ok?"  
Fay nodded.  
The ninja was relived. " So you will be ok. You will talk to someone if something bothers you?"  
Fay nodded. Glad that he didn't have to go into detail.  
" Ok. So, can I kill the kid?"  
" No."  
" HE kicked me!" Kurogane whined.  
" I didn't know you whined."  
" There's a lot of things you didn't know." He laughed. He got up as well as Fay and they walked back in. And something on Fay's expression said that he was all right, better.  
Once they walked in Sean ran into the kitchen.  
" HIDE!"  
He shouted to them.  
" What?"  
" GET UPSTAIRS AND HIDE!"  
They ran upstairs and did as told, but except the hiding part, Sakura at the tip of the stairs heard and ran into Syaoran's room, and Kurogane and Fay lay on their stomachs to listen to what was happening downstairs.  
" So Sean is it. You own this Café?"  
" Yes."  
" And do you know anything about the guys that fell from the sky?"  
" Yes."  
" What is that if I may ask?"  
" They fell from the sky?" he said as if that was a dumb question to ask.  
Kurogane couldn't help but smirk. He just liked this guy more and more.  
" And if they say were here you would do what?"  
" I don't know. That would have to happen first. "  
" So, what my sources are telling me is that you do not have those people here?"  
" Those are the news crew." Fay whispered. Kurogane put a finger to his mouth to signal silence from the mage.  
" Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying."  
" Ok. Have a nice day sir, we will be in contact shortly."  
The lady said and there was a door opening and closing.  
Then a long heavy sigh. He walked up the stairs.  
" What did you two do when you were out?"  
" We got those stuff, and we ran into some guys and I scared them off, and they threatened it wasn't over."  
" What did they look like?"  
" One had grey eyes, and brown hair, the other one was shorter then everyone and had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
One had short black hair and green eyes.  
And the last one was a short, but taller then the blonde one and had green hair." Kurogane explained.  
" No wonder, those guys you do not mess with! No matter how strong you are! They always get what they want!"  
" So?"  
" So! SO! They are 'the great edminors!' They will kill you if you don't do what they want!"

* * *

Sorry, it was a really bad ending. I really don't know how to end it.  
Anyways, I will update really soon since it is spring break!  
Happy Saint Patty's day! Well now it is night from where I am.


	3. sorry

So, the last chapter I wrote... SUCKED! sorry for it.  
I hated it, but I don't know how to change it!  
errrg!  
Well anyways, I hope this chapter is better.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the clamp characters.  
So I'm all sad inside about that! Man wouldn't that be cool to actually own them! Man. That would be great!

Back to the story!

* * *

" So what's wrong with that?"

" SO! Do you want to die?"

" No… not really."

" Well don't mess around with them." Sean warned.

" I didn't say I would stop, I'm stronger then them, and is not scared off easily."

" You're not scared off at all!" Fay exasperated.  
Kurogane smirked at that.

" You may not be, but they don't mess around. They always mean business. Just be careful. And don't kill anyone."

" You ruined my fun!" Kurogane said sarcastically.

" I'm being serious here! Don't mess around with them, or you will be sorry."

" I'm so scared!" Kurogane said, now standing up.

" What time is it?"

" It's about 6:00pm. I just closed the shop. So I will start making dinner shortly."

" I'll help!" Fay said excitedly as he jumped up and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

" Is he always this excited?"

" You have no idea!" Kurogane said now getting up off the floor and walking down with Sean.

" Kuro-piiiiiii!" Fay sang."

" I already said No."

" PWEESE!"

" You're getting close to a smack soon."

" KURO-WONKO IS SOO MEAN!"

" I DON'T CARE!"

" All I'm trying to do is teach you how to make a simple meal so you can being me food in bed."  
" And what makes you think I would ever do that?"

" You already tried, remember."  
Kurogane sighed. " Yeah I remember, but you're getting under my nerves mage."

Fay smiled evilly, " am I?"

" YES!"  
Fay then threw a potato at him.

" WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

" I want you to peel it."

" I'M NOT GOING TO PEEL A FUCKING POTATO JUST KUZ YOU TELL ME TO!"

" Guys, calm down." Sean said.  
Syaoran just sighed, " There is no way in stopping them, it is almost impossible."  
Sean just kept on making hamburgers and fries.

" We need fries Kuro-tan, how are we suppose to make them with out potato's?"

" THEN ASK ME!"

" Kuro-wanwan, will you please peel the potato?"

" No."

" You said ask!"

" I didn't say I would say yes."

" THAT'S MEAN!" Fay whined.  
Kurogane growled.

" I'm not going to do it because you are whining like a little kid!"

" BUT KURO-" The potato was thrown back.

" That's mean!"

Kurogane just smirked. " Well it got you to shut up for about a second.  
Fay then grabbed the hose from the sick and turned on the tap, and stretched the hose till it got to the table where Kurogane sat.

" What are you doing?"

" Giving big puppy a bath." He explained and pressed the little button and water came spraying out onto the now angry ninja.

" MAGE!"

Fay laughed as he ran away to upstairs as he ran into his room.

" Do they fight like that?"

" More then you know." Sakura said as she finished Fay's job.

Fay ran into the bedroom and slammed the door shut, which hit Kurogane right in the face.  
He growled. " MAGE!" He threw the door open and he couldn't see Fay anywhere.

" Where are you?"  
There was nothing. Kurogane checked the closet, under the bed, under the sheets, and out the window.

" Where are you?" Kurogane said, now not as angry as he was.  
He sat on his bed thinking where he could be.

" This is so stupid." He complained as he got up.

" I will get you back." He growled as he left the room. He shut the door and walked down the hallway to Sakura's room. He opened it and walked in, leaving a crack open. Then he heard his bedroom door opening and someone walking quietly down the hallway. The ninja peeked through the crack and saw the magician at the top of the stairs peering down to see if the ninja was downstairs. That was when the ninja opened the door, he walked quietly behind the magician and wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered.  
" Got ya."

Fay turned around and saw crimson eyes glaring at him.

" If you got me, then why are you being so gentle?"  
Kurogane just stared at him, trying to hold back a blush.  
Fay then jumped up and stole a kiss from him.  
He giggled as Kurogane let go of him in shock.

" See ya Kuro-wanta." He smiled and skipped down the stairs before Kurogane could remember what he was going to do to the magician. Fay was half way down the stairs when he finally realized what had happened.

" MAGE!"  
Fay giggled even more and ran down then stairs to the kitchen.

" STOP!" Sean yelled, just as Kurogane was only inches from strangling the magician.

" It's dinner, and I would like it if you guys would stop and eat. Then you can go at it, as long as you don't break anything."  
Sean said now handing plates to the adults.  
Kurogane grabbed it moodily.

They all sat down and ate their burgers and fries, without one argument from Kurogane and Fay. Which was different for one for the group. Once dinner was done, it was Kurogane and Fay's turn to do dishes.

" So… Kuro-rin."

" Hn?"

" Well, what are we going to do with that group?"

" What do you mean?"

" That group everyone is scared of. What are you going to do about it?"

" Well… Nothing. Not unless they start something."

Fay kept drying and putting away the dishes.

" Kuro-myu?"

" What?" The ninja turned to face the mage, and saw that he was smiling.

" Made you look!"

The ninja growled angrily as he finished the dishes. He unplugged the sink and went up the stairs to his bedroom.  
Once there, he opened the door and flopped on his bed.  
And in mere seconds, he was fast asleep.

* * *

Fay finished putting away the last cup and went upstairs to check up on the ninja, everyone else was in the TV room watching some shows.

He slowly opened the door and saw he was asleep. He crept over silently and grabbed the blanket to put over the slumbering form. He gave a small kiss on the forehead and sat beside him.

It was rather early, but he wanted to watch him. He looked so peaceful, nothing bothering him. No worries at all.  
After a while, Kurogane moved the tiniest bit. He might have dropped his guard a bit, but he was still a ninja. And a ninja never change their way. Maybe except Kurogane, even if he is still his tempered self.

Fay smiled at him, still pain behind his eyes.  
" It's not like I don't want to tell you what's wrong. I don't want to lose… Lose you. Lose anyone." He whispered as he lay beside the ninja. He rested his head on his chest, trying to hold back tears that were forming in his eyes. He then felt arms wrap around him.

He looked up and saw crimson eyes looking down at him.

" You will never lose me. Not as a friend, not as anything! You may get on my nerves… everyday. But it doesn't matter; I still love you. Everyone makes mistakes right?"

" That's not it. It's… Nothing. Never mind. Go back to sleep, sorry for waking you."

" You didn't wake me. Ok, that's a lie; you did wake me up. But it was only when you kissed me on the forehead when I woke up."

" Sorry."

" Stop saying that."

" Sorry."

" Stop it!"

" S- uh thank you? That better?"

" I guess. Better then you saying sorry all the time for things you shouldn't be saying sorry for."

" Sorry."

" Like now!"

" Sorry."

" Will you ever shut up?"

" Sorry. I'll leave now so you can rest." He tried getting up, but the ninja held him tightly.

" Who said I wanted you to leave? I just told you to shut up."

Fay just lay there, trying not to bug the ninja.

" Something's bothering you again."

" hmm? Ohh no nothing, I'm just thinking to myself."

" When will you learn, I can tell when you are lying."

" It is just the thing."

" The thing you wont tell me?"

" Yes."

" Well I will let it slide for now. Just know it's better to get it off your chest then keep it locked up inside."

" When did you get all interested what was bothering me?"

" When I found I liked you- no loved you. Is it so wrong to be worried?"

" I guess not."

" Well then…"

" Sorry-" Kurogane's lips met Fay's. They held it there for what felt like forever.

" I guess that is how I'm going to get you to stop saying sorry."

Fay's cheeks had a slight tinge of pink on them.

The ninja smiled and rested his head in the golden hair, and closed his eyes.

Fay rested his head on Kurogane's chest.

' I'm sorry.' He thought to himself. As his eyes closed and fell asleep, for tomorrow will be getting worse for the magician.


	4. someone at the door

Sorry that took so long to post, I got grounded from the computer, right now I'm sneaking on it so SHH..  
I will be back and running shortly..  
I'm planning on the next chapter.. hopefully I can finish it before my parents get home.  
anyways.. tell me how you think this chapter turns out please?

disclaimer: well you knwo the drill, I do not own Tsubasa

* * *

" Hey."

" Hey."

Kurogane and Fay both grumbled in annoyance as Syaoran was shaking them awake.

" Fay-san, Kurogane-san. You got to wake up."  
He whispered to them.

" What is it Syaoran-kun?"

" Mokona sensed Sakura-hime's feather." They both sat up quickly, but Fay was the quickest.

" Where?" Fay asked.

" Mokona isn't sure, but she just sensed it just a second ago."

Fay was out getting dressed as Kurogane slowly got out of the warm bed, wishing his dream would have gone on longer.

Fay and Syaoran were already downstairs and talking with Sakura and Mokona when Kurogane finally got downstairs.

" Kurogane and Fay can go one way and Mokona, me, and Sakura can go the other and hopefully we will find it."

" We can't separate Kid." Kurogane said sitting himself down in a chair.

" What do you mean? If we split up then we will have more of a chance to find it."  
" You're forgetting one thing. You will have Mokona, and one she can sense it. So it would be stupid to split each other up." He yawned.

" Well, we all can go at once, and hopefully we can find it." Fay said.

" Ok, the sooner we leave the quicker we can find the feather." Syaoran announced.

Kurogane just nodded, too tired to really care. He didn't understand how he was worked up over a feather, but then again, he never would think he would love a man he despised.

The group left a note for when Sean would wake up, not to worry him that they had left. Mokona, Syaoran and Sakura were walking ahead of Fay and Kurogane. Kurogane had his hands in his pockets, his eyes barely open.

" Kuro-sama should be sleeping right now." Fay said, seeing Kurogane yawn or the umpteenth time this morning.

" I'm fine. I haven't woken up this early since back home." They kept walking in silence. They heard the two kids and Mokona whispering to each other. Then Mokona would occasionally look back.

Kurogane was too tired to get made at what they were whispering about, but he knew it was about him and Fay.

The ninja sighed in frustration. He just wanted to go back to the house and go back to sleep.

" Kuro-pii, aren't those the guys that told you to ' It isn't over'?" Fay whispered to him, pointing to the group of boys they saw earlier yesterday. That perked the ninja up. He was glad he brought his sword today. They kept walking and Kurogane was disappointed that when they walked by, they didn't say anything. But then his disappointment quickly dissolved.

" Look at them, they are walking with some little kids! Maybe they are so pathetic that they have to have kids to fight for them." One of them shouted loud enough for Kurogane to hear.

Fay didn't stop Kurogane from walking over there, but he was right there beside him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Syaoran quickly sensed Kurogane and Fay were no longer following them. Then he saw that Kurogane was holding someone up by the scruff of his shirt, and Fay trying to calm him down. Syaoran, Mokona, and Sakura quickly ran over to them.

" What was that?" Kurogane growled angrily.

" Kuro-sama put him down."

" You should listen to your little friend there." The boy grinned. That only angered Kurogane even more. He threw him to the ground and made for his sword when Fay grabbed his hand.

" Don't do this, you'll just draw more attention to yourself."

" DON'T GET IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS MAGE!" Kurogane shouted to him.

Fay still held a firm grip on his arm, stopping him from grabbing it.

" You can't kill him!"

" I wasn't going to go that far… More like scratch him up a bit." He grinned evilly.

" Kuro-sama!"

" WHAT! It was just a joke." Kurogane mumbled.

" Yeah, your all talk no action." The boy teased.

" IF IT WEREN'T FOR THIS STUPID MAGE YOU WOULD BE CRAWLING HOME CRYING FOR YOUR MOTHER!" Kurogane shouted. " YOU BETTER THANK HIM!" He growled as he kicked him not so gently in the stomach and stormed off.

" JUST YOU WAIT!" The other tall kid shouted," YOUR GOING TO REGRET EVER DOING THAT!"

Kurogane whipped around and glared at him.  
" And what, am I suppose to be scared and run away?"  
He started laughing.

The kids advanced back with what Fay thought is their leader.

" I don't think this is the last we will encounter them." Fay whispered to Kurogane and he shoved him back towards the sidewalk so they would keep walking.

" I hope not." Kurogane growled. " WHY!"

" Why what Kurogane?" Syaoran asked as he helped Fay push the ninja.

" WHY WOULDN'T YOU GUYS LET ME GIVE HIM A SMALL SCRATCH!"

" Because, we don't want any more attention drawn to us, like being wanted fugitives again."

" Hey… that was a book, and they misunderstood why we were grabbing it!"

" Still, we don't want that publicity again." Fay smirked when Kurogane was able to start walking without Syaoran or Fay pushing him. They started to walk again.

" Mokona feels the feather!" Mokona shouted happily as she pointed towards a park. The others quickened the pace as they saw some kids and parents playing in the little park, some parents were pushing their kids on the swings, some were on the monkey bars, and some were in the sand box.

The group quickly ran through the little opening and stopped looking for a feather. But none was visible.

" Moko-chan, can you sense it?" Sakura asked sweetly to her.

Mokona closed her eyes and concentrated.

" No." Mokona said sullenly.

They sighed in defeat.

" Let's go back, maybe you'll sense it later." Fay said to Mokona.

Mokona smiled at him and nodded.

* * *

" Are you ok?" Sean asked the group of them after Syaoran told him what had happened with Kurogane and the group.

Kurogane nodded, sad that he wasn't able to injure the kid more then what he did.

" Just be more careful, they will kill you if your not careful."

" I have came close to death and I'm still here. Besides, I'm not afraid of them."

Sean sighed, knowing no matter what he said, Kurogane will never be more cautious.

The back door bell rang and Sean got up from the kitchen to open the door, expecting it to be Spencer.

" What do you want Spen- Uh." Everyone looked up to see who it was, and everyone's mouths dropped.

* * *

hehe cliffhangers!  
doesn't everybody love them?  
well in any case, I better go start on the next chapter, Until next time


	5. Chapter 5

" Miss, Miss Bradly

" Miss, Miss Bradly!" Sean stuttered, " And what brings you here, of all places?"

Miss Bradly looked pass him and saw exactly who she was looking for. Her green eyes darted from one to the other, then managed to look back at Sean. Her black hair was tied in a tight bun, hidden in a police hat.

" Mr. Randy, Sorry to bother at this time, I just got a complaint by a few mothers about their children, They all led to this lot. " She made it sound like they were bad news.

" I'm sorry to hear. But I think you got the wrong place. Plus you know that they are already the number one people the news crew is looking for, why would they try and do something that would draw more attention then they already want." Sean defended them.

" Well, their faces say guilty all over them." She looked back at the group, Sakura was looking down at her feet, Syaoran was beside her, hugging her to comfort her, Fay was smiling at her, and Kurogane glared at the officer.

Sean looked over his shoulder to take a look at them. The only person that looked guilty was Sakura, the rest didn't seem like they did anything wrong.

" I don't think they are."

" Well here's a warning then if you're so sure. But the next time, they will be coming with me." She turned around and left. Sean closed the door behind her.

" Do you understand now Kuro-ru? They are bad news! Just leave them alone." Fay complained to him.

"Tch." Was all Kurogane could say.

Sean fell to the ground hands on his head.

" SEAN!" Sakura shouted and she rushed over to him," Are you alright?"

He nodded," I'm just tired is all."

Fay looked down and Kurogane caught his gaze. He looked back at Sean and walked over to him. He bent down and picked him up.  
" Lets get you to your room then." Kurogane carried up the stairs and opened his bedroom door. He set him down on the bed and turned and walked out.

" We both know your lying, thought you'd like to know." Kurogane mumbled before he left the room.

" What's wrong with Sean." Sakura asked worriedly.

" He must have pushed himself too hard. It's a good thing the shop was closed today." Kurogane said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

" Sakura-chan, lets make him some soup to make him feel better." Fay suggested.

She agreed and they set off and make some homemade soup.

Kurogane and Syaoran watched from the table. They were too warped up in their minds on stuff to hear what was being called to them.

" Kuro-sama, Syaoran-kun." Fay said for the fifth time.

" What?" They said in unison.

" Well, we finished the soup, we were wondering if Syaoran and Sakura would go give it to him, while me and Kuro-sama do the dishes."

" Why do I have to do the dishes?"

" Because it would help mommy a lot, and the kids would be better to give the soup to Sean."

" Not that mommy daddy crap again."

Fay only smiled and Kurogane got up to wash the dishes, Fay dried, as Syaoran and Sakura went upstairs to give him the soup.

" It's only 3:00 so we have a while before dinner, Are you hungry Kuro-pi?"

Kurogane wasn't really sure; he just wanted to keep on his plotting on how to hurt the kid without Fay's knowledge.

" I don't know."

Kurogane's stomach started to growl.

" I'll take that as a yes." Fay laughed as he went to the fridge to fix him a sandwich.

Kurogane finished the last of the dishes as Fay handed him a plate of a rather large meat sandwich.

Kurogane took it graciously and started too much at it as Fay finish drying the remaining dishes.

Sakura and Syaoran finally came down after a while and helped Fay with the cleaning, Syaoran decided to sweep the shop floor, as Sakura went into the same part of the house and wiped down the counters and tables. Kurogane finished his sandwich just as the doorbell rang again.

Kurogane opened the door and saw Spencer.

" It's you!"

" Yeah." Kurogane answered, " and what do you want brat?"

" I'm not a brat! I was wondering if Sean was here?"

" No."

" Kuro-pu." Fay scolded.

" He's here but he is sleeping."

Spencer glared at him. " You're lying."

" No I'm- OWW! WHY YOU LITTLE!" Kurogane shouted as he got kicked in the shin.

"Kuro-sama, is not lying Spencer, he really is sleeping upstairs. You can come back later if you'd like."

Spencer smiled at him. " Ok, see you later!" And he skipped off.

" YOU GET MAD AT ME FOR TELLING HIM A SMALL KINDA LIE, AND YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING WHEN HE KICKES ME?"

" He's a kid Kurogane, you got to learn how to talk to them."

" WE'LL SEE HOW YOU REACT IF SOMEONE KICKS YOU!" Kurogane shouted as he started to chase the mage. He ended up tripping and twisting his ankle.

" OWW! GOD DAMNIT!" Kurogane shouted as he looked at what he tripped over. It was the chair from the table.

" YOU'VE GOT OT BE KIDDING ME!"

Fay chuckled. " It's just not your day is it?" Kurogane glared at him as he held his sprained foot.

" Let's look at it."

" I don't need your help."

Fay ignored him and bent down and looked at the already swollen ankle.

" How does a ninja do this? I thought they were better at dodging things like this."

Kurogane tried to kick him with his foot, but ended up kicking the table, with his sprained ankle and shouted again.

Fay sighed at him. " Kuro-sama, You got to learn how to control your temper.

" What happened?" The kids asked as they poked their head out of the doorway.

" Kuro-sama just tripped and hurt his ankle, he will be fine." Fay reassured them.

The ninja just glared at the magician, but stopped at his saw the worry in his eyes.

" What's up?"

" I'm just worried about your ankle."

" There's more then the ankle."

" Just, things in my dream again. Nothing big."

" Well it's got you so worried that it is written all over your face."

Fay sighed, " It's more like a nightmare."

" You can tell me."

" First, lets get you upstairs and putting and icepack on it, then I will make some dinner for everyone." Fay said helping the ninja up.

" Can you walk on it?" Kurogane put some weight on the swollen ankle, but quickly pulled off it.

" Not really." Fay put an arm around his waist and forced Kurogane's arm around Fay's neck.

He helped him up the stairs and got him in his bed. He grabbed his pillow and put it under Kurogane's foot to elevate it. Fay left the room and came back with a towel and ice cubed in it. He softly put it on and then gave a soft kiss on his ankle.

" I'll be back with some food." Fay said as he left the room and started to make some dinner for everyone.

After sometime, it was about 5:30ish when Kurogane heard footsteps up the stairs heading for Sean's room.

Kurogane sighed; he was hoping it was Fay. The footsteps retreated form Sean's room and went back downstairs. Then he heard softer footsteps up the stairs and the door opened to find Fay carrying a tray of two plates. He assumed it was for him and Fay.

"Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona are eating downstairs." Fay said as he put the tray down on the bedside table and handed the ninja a plate. Fay then sat down beside him with his plate of food and started eating his food.

Kurogane first ate his vegetables. He mostly disliked corn, he didn't know why; it just tasted different to him. Then he worked on his mash potatoes and gravy. He then worked on his pork chops and finished before Fay.

When Fay was done, he put both plates back on the tray.

" How is your foot?"

" It's fine." He lied. His ankle actually swelled more when he left, but he didn't want Fay to worry. " What about you? Will you tell me your nightmare?"

Fay was hesitant. Kurogane tried to hug him, but then he would move the foot and reveal the swollen purple foot. He just looked at him.

" It's… just, I have never had dreams like this before."

" What is it?"

" Well… It's about us, about here."

" What about it?"

" It's just, I'm not sure if it is real or not. I have never been able to predict the future by dreams. It just seems this one time…"

" What are you dreaming?" Kurogane reached out and managed to grab his hand and pulled him close to him so he was able to hug him.

" Everything so far has come true. In my dream it just came to me in little portions. I saw the group, I saw Sean collapsing, I saw a gun, and blood, and… I just… I don't know what to make of it."

Kurogane was silent. He knew there was more, but he didn't want to push him farther then he already has. He held him closer and Fay buried his face into his chest.

Kurogane was glad he could get Fay to start showing his true feelings instead of hiding them.

" Kuro-sama?"

" What is it?"

" Do you promise me that you wont do anything stupid?"

" Like what?"

" Well, stop trying to get back at the group, can you for once just walk away?"

Kurogane was caught off guard with that. He didn't want to stop, but he didn't want t hurt him.

" I don't know."

" It will mean so much to me."

Kurogane sighed.

" I promise you I will try and walk away. But if it gets bad I'm fighting back."

Fay smirked at that.

" I guess that will do."

* * *

I'm on a roll today :)  
well tell me how you think this turns out!


	6. books

so here's the 6th chapter.. hope you like it so far! :P

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura were in little outfits for the shop to help with the low staff, seemed like everyone was coming down with a cold.

Kurogane had his ankle wrapped up in bandages so Fay couldn't see how purple and swollen it had gotten over night. He walked slowly down the stairs, grunting every time he made a step, and every time Fay would be in the same room as him, he was pretend as if his foot was ok, as if it was getting better.

" Kurogane, can I talk to you?" Sakura asked him on her break and Kurogane followed her into the kitchen. She made sure Fay was not in there and turned around to face him.

" Why are you pretending to be better when you're not?"

" What do you mean?"

"Every time you walk around you have these grunts of pain, but when Fay was near you would never make one sound, your face never scrunch up in pain, and you could walk properly."

" So?"

" So, I want to know why."

" He already has so much to worry about, I don't want to be another on top of it."

"Kurogane, you really are sweet."

The ninja just sighed; he knew he could no longer get away with telling them he wasn't.

Sakura then went back out to the shop to serve the very little customers they had. That was when Kurogane started to walk again, with a huge limp. He turned to go upstairs and saw Fay, standing right there.

" Why."

" Why what?"

" Why would you do that?" Fay replied. He looked pissed, but worried even more.

" Did she set this up?"

" No, I just came in at the right time." Fay crossed his arms.

" I just don't want you to worry."

" How bad is it?"

" How bad is what?"

" Don't play dumb. Your ankle."

" It's fine."

" Show me."

" No."

" Why?"

"It's nothing."

" Kuro-sama."

" No, I'm going upstairs to rest it, will that make you happy."

" No, you're going to show me."

" I said no. I don't want you to worry more then you already are."

" It's that bad?"

" No!"

" Kurogane."

Kurogane stopped. He never really heard him say his full name before, unless if he was really hurt, scared, or anything.

Kurogane sighed and bent down and unwrapped his bandaged foot. Fay then gasped at how purple and how large it was.

" Happy now?" Kurogane growled as he wrapped it up again and started to walk upstairs.

" You should have told me."

" And get you more upset? I didn't want that. I want you happy, that is my goal in life."

" Your goal in life?" Fay asked.

" I said that out loud!" Kurogane blushed in embarrassment.

Fay slightly smiled at his embarrassment.

" Kind of. But you should have told me, I could have helped it."

" You don't think I can take care of it myself?"

" Obviously not if your still walking around on it, and how large and purple it is. Now go upstairs and rest."

" That was what I was planning on doing before you stood there." Fay walked past him and went to grab some ice.

Kurogane was halfway up the stairs when Fay came up beside him.

" It really hurts, doesn't it?"

Kurogane just nodded, knowing it was a bad idea to lie to him.

" What are you suppose to do then?" Kurogane asked.

" To get your ankle better, so when the next time Mokona find the feather, you can keep up with everyone." Fay said.

Kurogane didn't argue and let Fay help him up the stairs and into his bedroom.

He forced him to rest his leg.

" And now here are some books and some paper and pencils. This should keep you occupied." Fay said putting them down beside him.

Kurogane looked at him in disbelief.

" Well I can't stay up here, and you are staying up here to rest that ankle." Fay said to him like a worried mother.

" Fine." He growled as he grabbed the book from his hand.

Fay laughed then left the room to help out in the shop.

Kurogane read the title of the book.

" Twilight?"

He sighed and started to read the book.

Later on Fay came up and Say Kurogane so into the book he never even realized his presence.

" Good book?"

Kurogane looked up.

" N-No." he said as he put it down.

" Ok, whatever you say." Fay walked over and replaced the ice with a new one.

" How is it now?"

Kurogane shrugged," The ice made is cold so I can't tell with the pain.

" You're not suppose to keep the ice on the whole time."

" What?"

" Every once in a while you should take it off. Then put it back on." Fay went to take the icepack off.

" Now I know why it is worse then it should be."

" What?"

"Your foot is purple because it is getting to cold. Let it off for a bit, I will be back… I will be the one to tell you when to put it back on ok." Fay sighed as he left again.

Kurogane looked down at the book.

" I CAN'T REMEMBER THE PAGE!" Kurogane freaked as he tried to find the page.

Fay walked in again," Use this next time. You'll remember then." Fay laughed as he threw the bookmark at Kurogane.

" Thanks."

Fay then walked back out and went to help make food for everyone.

Kurogane was almost done the 16th chapter when Fay walked in with dinner.

" It's that late already?"

Fay nodded, "reading good books makes the time go by faster."

Kurogane looked back at his book.

" You've got to eat."

" in a minute."

" I'd never had thought you would get into a book this greatly, let alone read a book."

" Ha, very funny. The kid is not the only one who can read books."

" You've got to eat."

" Let me read this chapter."

" Kuro-pi."

He sighed, " two more sentences."

Fay waited. He never realized how slow Kurogane read. ' Well he doesn't read a lot."

" Ok, Done." He said as he put the little bookmark in the book indicating where he was and shut the book.

" Is it good?"

" I guess."

Fay handed him a plate of food.

" Well, don't forget to eat. I still got to help Sean with things. I will be back though. It'll give you time to read more." He smiled as he left the room again. Kurogane quickly slurped up the noodles and put his plate down on the bed, picked up his book and started reading again.

It wasn't until real late when Kurogane realized Fay was crawling in bed with him.

" How is that foot?"

" Not as purple, can I have the ice back on it."

Fay nodded and put some ice on it. He pulled the covers over Kurogane and Curled up beside him. He rested his head on Kurogane's Chest and looked up at the red eyes that were focused on the words. Fay then looked at the book.

" You're almost done."

" Last chapter."

" It's that good?"

" I guess."

" You still wont prove you like books will you."

" Nope."

"…"  
Fay was silent until he finished the book.

" Now I want to read the second book!"

" I can see if Sean has it." Fay said," But tomorrow we should sleep." Fay added.

Kurogane nodded as he yawned.

" Hopefully your ankle will be better."

" Hope so. Goodnight." He then kissed Fay lightly on the lips before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

how are you guys enjoying it so far?  
well in the next couple chapters will start getting bad, so be prepared. Dun Dun DUNNNN


	7. Chapter 7

BANG!

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

" I'm sorry Kuro-pi, I didn't mean too."

" THAT HURT!"

Sean just sighed. " Why does he always have to be so loud?"

Syaoran and Sakura just shrugged.

Fay was bounding down the stairs laughing, knowing it would take the ninja a few minutes longer then usually to come after him.

" What did you do?"

" Well I was trying to get up, and Kurogane was sleeping on an angle, and I went to get up and managed to whack his ankle by accident."

" What was the bang?"

" That was him falling off the bed in pain."

" MAGE!"

" Whoops, Got to go!" Fay started to run under the table.

" Why are you under the table?"

Mokona asked, as she was right under with him.

" He can't get me here, shhh." He whispered he giggled like a little kid, being chased by their father, the big bad wolf. In this case, it would be a big bad angry puppy.

" Where is he?"

Fay sensed them trying not to laugh.

" I can see you are walking better."

Kurogane just ignored the comment and tried to find the magician.

Kurogane then saw the chair pushed out of the way and decided to grab a shoe and throw it under the table.

" GET OUT FROM UNDER THERE!"

Fay grabbed the show before it hit him.  
" But Kuro-pi will hurt me"

" I'm not going to hurt you…"

" But?"

" There is no but… I'm not going to hurt you."

Fay then crawled out from under the table and stood up.

" I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The ninja shouted and he grabbed a hold the magician. Fay only smiled brightly at him with warm eyes.

Kurogane stared into them for a bit the let go.

" Stupid mage."

" How did you do that?" Sakura and Mokona said amazed.

Fay winked. " Magic." He said.

Kurogane was able to walk properly, just not as fast. It still was tender to the touch.

" Does it feel better Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane grunted.

" I'm sorry, I didn't know your ankle was there."

" I know." Kurogane grunted. He really did, it just his ankle hurt him. It was throbbing throughout his foot.

Fay felt bad that he hurt Kurogane.

Sean then put plates in front of them, eggs, bacon, and toast.

" Well, since your up, you might as well eat." He said.

" I better go back to the shop, thanks to Syaoran and Sakura, I am able to get the shop working. Hopefully no one will recognize them here." Sean said as the three of them went back to the front.

"Mokona's really bored!" Mokona whined.

" Why don't we take her out Kuro-woof"

" Why?"

" It will give us something to do?"

" I guess." He got up to go get his sword.

" No sword."

" Come on!"

" Kuro-pi!"

"FINE! I'll bring a pocket knife!"

" Now I know to look for a pocket knife before we leave."

" It's for protection."

" From what?"

" Anyone"

" You mean that group."

" Hey! They started it!"

" They may have started it, you can be the bigger person and end it."

" But I'm not a bigger person! And you know how I end things!"

Fay gave up. " Kurogane, Let's just go and keep Mokona occupied."

Kurogane never heard Fay's voice like that before. It almost sounded not himself.

" Are you alright?"

" Yeah, why do you ask?"

" Never mind." ' I probably just imagined it.' Kurogane thought.

While Kurogane put on his shoes, Fay walked into the shop and told Sean that they were taking Mokona for a walk.

When he came back Kurogane was ready.

" At lease now you can walk better."

Kurogane nodded. They opened the back door and walked slowly through the park.

" Is Kuro-puu feeling better?" Mokona asked as she jumped from Fay's shoulder's to Kurogane's.

" I guess."

Fay smiled. Seeing how Kurogane was slowly everyday being sweeter, and kinder. Showing that he really isn't a strong scary person as he puts out to be.

" What are you looking at?"

" Your eyes."

" What about them?"

" Nothing. It's just so red."

" Yeah… What's wrong?"

" I told you nothing."

" You're acting strangely."

Mokona nodded in agreement.

" I just feel something bad is going to happen. I just can't put my finger on it."

They were given some money before they left to grab a bite to eat when they got hungry. They found a hotdog stand and ordered three hotdogs.

They found a shaded tree and sat underneath it, feeling the cool shade on their skins.

Mokona was first to finish, and eyed everyone's hotdog.

Kurogane saw this and quickly shoved the rest of it in his mouth. Fay took one more bite and handed the rest to Mokona.

" Thank you Fay!" She jumped and gave him a hug in thanks.

" What time is it?" Fay asked looking at the sun to guess the time.

" I'd say it's about 4."

" We've been out for nearly 7 hours!"

" Well, it's nice out!"

" I guess your right. We should head back though, if they are working in the shop, they can't make dinner. So I got to go make it."

" You do too much cooking, how about you let someone else do it?"

'" Like who?"

" Me."

" But you have no patients."

" You can help me."

" But I thought you never do that sort of stuff."

" I did it in the last world." Kurogane pointed out.

" But then I still had to do it."

" I still tried didn't I?"

Fay thought about it.

" We could make spaghetti. You should be able to make that." Fay smiled.

" Isn't it that pasta that is just boiling water, cooking noodles, and heating up the sauce?"

" Yeah."

" Sounds easy enough."

They started to head back to the house, Mokona was talking on what they should do that night, something all of them should do.

Fay looked spaced out, Mokona had to say his name a few times before he responded, and then he would say, "that sounds lovely Mokona." Even if it was a " Are you ok Fay?"

They got to the house and Mokona bounded to the shop to tell Sakura their day out in the park as Kurogane and Fay started to work on the dinner. Fay seemed more himself. Fay showed Kurogane how much water and when to put the noodles in, reminding him when to stir the sauce. Fay had never seen Kurogane this intent to do something, besides training.

Finally dinner was done and they poured them into bowls for everyone. Syaoran and Sakura came back into the kitchen for their break to eat, while Fay brought Sean's to the shop so he could munch on it when he was not serving.

Everyone ate as they recalled their day. When they finished eating, Sean came back and put his bowl in the sink.

" That was great you guys. I'm just closing the shop now, I should be back around in a few minutes."

Syaoran was putting the finished bowls in the sink as Sean walked in.

" So, what are the plans for tonight?"

" Mokona had an idea!"

" Lets hear it."

Mokona was about to explain as her eyes grew wide and said, "Mekko."

" The feather." They said in unison, and almost a second they had their shoes on rushing out of the house trying to find the feather in the dark.

* * *

The next chapter is comming up shortly! hopefully I can get it done tonight.

Please review what you think!


	8. gun

The group ran out the building as they followed Mokona's direction of the feather

The group ran out the building as they followed Mokona's direction of the feather.

Fay was running along side with Kurogane. He was off in his mind again, not paying attention to where he was going and almost ran into the pole. Kurogane had to push him aside to miss it and he fell on the dirt road. Kurogane doubled back to help him up.

Fay's eyes seemed different. What ever he was thinking about was making him more, agitated.

The magician glared at the ninja.

" I don't need your help!" Fay blurted out. Kurogane growled in annoyance. What ever was bugging the magician he wasn't going to find out any time soon.

" Tch." Was his reply," Just hurry."

Then he started to run ahead of Fay. He started to keep up with everyone, when he realized he just snapped at Kurogane.

He tried to look at him, but the crimson eyes avoided his blue ones.

" Kuro-pi."

"THERE!" Mokona shouted to everyone as she pointed towards the park. Sakura was trying her best to keep up with everyone. Eventually Sean just let her climb on his back as they ran again.

Fay wanted to tell the ninja he was sorry for his outburst, but he went back to thinking. He was back in his trance like state once more. He looked angry, sad, confused. Kurogane couldn't help but look over at him. He felt bad, but didn't want to do anything to upset him.

Fay never saw the fence and was yet again saved by Kurogane.

" You can stop saving me! I can defend myself!"

" What's wrong?"

Everyone stopped; it was getting dark and fast.

" Go up ahead, I'm just going to talk to him."

They did as he said and ran off, leaving Fay and Kurogane alone.

" I'll tell you what's wrong! You're always saving me! You always help me! JUST STOP IT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Kurogane was glad it was dark.

" That is what you feel like?"

Fay finally realized that he just shouted at him once again that night.

" I didn't me-"

"Whatever, when you realize what your doing, come talk to me then." Kurogane said racing after the others. A tear fell from his eye, he was hurt. He didn't understand what was bothering his Fay. The person he loved. He knew it would take forever for him to tell him. Obviously it was hurting Fay and he took it out on him. But he couldn't help but get hurt by his words. He finally saw the others. They were looking a tree and Syaoran was nowhere to be seen.

" Where's the kid-" He was cut off when the said boy jumped down from the tree holding the feather.

" Here Sakura-hime." Syaoran said as he gave her back the feather. She fell asleep on Sean's shoulders.

" I guess it is time to go back to my place." Sean said.

"Where's Fay-san?" Syaoran asked.

" Right here. Kuro-pi… I'm-"

" Don't bother right now." Kurogane growled as he pushed past the magician.

" But Kuro-sama."

Kurogane stopped dead in his tracks. Fay though he was going to shout. He waited, but nothing happened. He then saw his stance; it was protective.

" Kid, tell me you have your kanata?"

" No." Then he stood beside Kurogane.

" You guys go back, we will catch up." Kurogane said.

" I can help-"

" You especially are going with them." Kurogane growled at Fay as he attempted to stay and help.

" Well, well, well… Look what we have here. A kid and his father, trying to fight off a group of guys! How sweet."

" Shut it! WE can take you all on."

" I see you don't have your swords. Excellent, it will be a fair fight then." His whole group was wearing black cloaks and hoods to cover their face.

" What do you-" Kurogane was cut off when a gun was pointing straight at them.

" GET GOING!" Kurogane shouted as he heard a pair of feet fleeting, knowing it was Sean trying to help Sakura, but one never ran.

" GET OUT OF HERE!"

" Oh, so you can't see where exactly the gun is pointing do you?" There was silence.

Kurogane growled when he realized the gun was not pointing at him or the kid.

" YOU SHOOT HIM-"

"You'll what? Kill me? I doubt that, I know more about you then you think I do. And besides, if I kill him… killing me wont being him back."

" IT will feel a whole lot better to kill you!"

Kurogane advanced.

" Make another move." He warned. His friends surrounded the three of them.

Fay didn't know what to do. He knew he would get yelled at if he took things in his hands. The only way they could get out of this alive is if he used magic. But he just couldn't do that. Finally the guy cocked his gun.

" Now watch as he dies." Fay closed his eyes. This is what he wanted awhile ago anyways. He wanted to die. He heard a bang, waiting for pain, for agony. It never came. He opened his eyes and saw dark raven hair. The guy laughed as his group walked away.

" I knew you would do that." Then he walked off.

" Told you, never to mess with me."

" Ku-Kuro-sama."

" I knew you couldn't take care of yourself." Kurogane spluttered. Sean never ran back to his house, he was behind a tree. When he heard a gun bang, He repositioned Sakura and ran back to the others.

He saw Kurogane on the ground, with Fay and Syaoran over them.

" Kuro-pi!"

Sean was glad he brought his cell phone.

" We need and ambulance…"

Tears were rolling down his face. Kurogane lifted an arm and wiped them away.

" Don't cry."

" I'm so sorry for snapping at you earlier." Fay sobbed.

Kurogane tried to hug him, but it hurt him to move.

" The ambulance is on it's way. Just hang on Kurogane." Kurogane nodded before his eyes closed. He was still breathing, but Fay sobbed more.

Sakura woke up the noise.

" What happened…" She saw Kurogane and was beside Fay crying along with him.

* * *

He was rushed in the emergency room. The others stayed in the waiting room.

Hours, upon Hours rolled by. News crews came in, interviewing nurses, and especially Fay, Sakura, Syaoran, and Sean. None of them ever said anything.

Finally the doctors walked out.

" We have an announcement."

Everyone hushed to hear the progress.

" Kurogane Suwa, is dead!"

* * *

Poor Fay, poor Kurogane.  
well here's the chapter.  
Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

The group was shocked at the announcement

The group was shocked at the announcement. Sakura, already in tears about the ninja, cried more in Syaoran's chest as he held her. Fay held Mokona as she wept on his shoulder. One tear fell from his eyes. Sean sat beside Sakura and Fay not sure who to comfort first.  
" He-He's gone?"  
A nurse dressed in pink came over sullenly.  
" Would you care to see him?" They all nodded in agreement and got up to follow the nurse. They had to push their way through the news reporters as they tried to get their intake on the situation.  
They went up the elevator to a deserted floor as she took them through a few hallways. Fay wasn't really paying attention; he was more concentrating on the thought of him dead.  
" We thought to put the him somewhere the press wouldn't come to look for him." She explained as she opened a door.  
" Here, I'll come back when visiting hours are up." She said as she shut the door when they filed in.  
Sakura ran over to the bed, Syaoran grabbed Mokona from Fay, since he was frozen to the spot, seeing Kurogane hurt him.  
" Kurogane." He whispered. Sean put a hand on his should, reassuring him. Fay nodded and walked over with him to the other side of the bed.  
" Kurogane." He whispered again.  
" I love you."

Fay looked at the face; there was still colour in his face. Then he saw crimson eyes.

He looked again and saw it was closed again.

" I love you more."

Fay looked shocked. Everyone eyed the ninja and finally saw red eyes looking only at Fay.

Fay rubbed his eyes. They were red and puffy.

"K-Kurogane?"

" What's with the name?" Kurogane tried sitting up.

" But… you were dead…" Mokona chirped up.

" No, I'm fine. Really soar and- hey calm down." He said as Fay flung himself on Kurogane, sobbing in his shoulder. He hugged Fay. It hurt him, but he would rather have pain and hug him.

" I thought you were dead…"

Kurogane felt bad for the magician.

" I thought you didn't wanted me to leave you alone?"

" I didn't mean it. I… I… I-"

" Shhh… Calm Down, I'm alive. It was to bug you. I guess it's not the time to do that." He planted kisses the top of his head, hushing him, trying to calm the wizard down.

Finally when Fay was quiet, no longer crying and just hugging him Kurogane helped him sit up.

" I think you should let the others hug me, I know the princess wants to." Fay nodded and sat back down as Sakura and Mokona hugged him.

The doctor opened the door.

" I did as you asked. They think you are dead and they are leaving for another town to get away from this."

" Thank you." Kurogane said.

" You did that so we would get out of here without them snooping around?"

Kurogane nodded at the wizard's question. Then a punch was thrown at the ninja's arm.

He was soar and felt that more then he should have and yelped in pain.  
" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

" FOR WORRYING ME!"

Fay shouted back. It was the first time Kurogane ever heard him raise his voice like that. When Fay yelled at him in the park, it was from him not being himself.  
Now he was 100 himself and it sounded weird to hear him yell like this. Kurogane mouth fell open.  
Fay thought he hurt him again.

" Gomen! " Fay said flinging himself back on the ninja.

" Why are you sorry? I should be the one saying it."

" But your eye's-"

" Showed I was sad, not for the reason you think. I made you sad, worried, all of you. And my goal is not getting any bit closer like this."

" You're so sweet Kuro-chuu."

" Can you do me one favor though."

" Anything!"

" Let go of me."

Fay realized he was hugging him too hard.

" Gomen."

" He is to stay at your house until he is better." The doctor said to Sean.

Sean nodded as the doctor left the room.

.X.

What felt like months, was actually days. Kurogane was back in Sean's place, He read the second book of the twilight series. Fay had never parted from Kurogane's sight (except when he had some business to take care of in the bathroom.)

Kurogane was restless, Fay had to struggle with him to just stay put in bed.

" I'll find the third book!"

Kurogane finally nodded when Fay said that. The minute Fay left the room, Kurogane moved to get out of bed. He was close to the window when Fay walked back in.

" YOU'RE GOING TO OPEN YOUR STITCHES IF YOU KEEP THIS UP!" Fay shouted as he pushed him back to bed.

Kurogane growled. " I'm a bloody ninja! WE DO NOT SIT IN BED ALL DAY!"

" Yeah, but I'm making you!"

" WHY?"

When Kurogane was laying back down.

" I don't want to lose you."

Kurogane knew he was just trying to help. He sighed and accepted his fate for the next four to five weeks.

Fay handed him the book that he went to get. Kurogane took it and opened to the first page. Fay watched him as he read his book. The wizard rested his head on Kurogane's chest. Fay's eyes started to droop. Kurogane knew he wasn't sleeping at night, the dark bags under his eyes proved it. Fay was making sure he was ok, and wasn't going to try and leave.

" I promise on our love that I will not get up and leave. Just sleep." Kurogane whispered lovingly to the one he loved.

Fay nodded and believed him. His eyes closed and listened to the heartbeat of Kurogane's knowing he really was real and alive. He felt his head lift up, his eyes stayed closed.

" I'm sorry Fay, I love you and I will try not to hurt you again." Kurogane whispered and kissed him on the lips. He put Fay's head back on his chest and placed a kiss on his forehead.

" I love you too Kuro-chu." Fay whispered sleepily.  
" I can never live without… " Fay never even finished his sentence when he finally fell asleep.

* * *

There is still more chapters to come. I think it is only one more chapter. I don't want their love to end just yet!  
tell your input of this story so far.  
if you haev any idea's if I should make a sequel or not.  
idea's on any other more stories, would be greatly appreciated.


	10. plans

There were still a couple weeks left until Kurogane can walk around again.  
He was beginning to get restless.

" What did the doctor say?" Fay said for the umpteenth time that day as he pushed Kurogane back to his bed.

" Make sure I rest and no moving around." He mumbled.

" Because…"

" Because my stitches will come undone and I will have to stay in bed longer."

" Exactly." Fay said as he pulled the covers over Kurogane.

" But I just want to work on my training!"

" THAT'S WORSE!" Fay threw his hands in the air.

" I have had worse…" Kurogane started but mumbled off when he saw Fay smiling lovingly.

" What's with that look."

" You're just cute when you don't get your way."

" THAT'S NOT CUTE! THAT'S ME GETTING ANNOYED!"

" There's the Kurogane everyone loves." Fay giggled.

" How did anyone ever like you?"

Fay looked at him with a curious look.

Kurogane then smiled. " I remember now."

Fay looked more confused then he already was.  
" What is it you remember Kuro-puu?" Fay asked as he straddled the ninja around the waist.

" You're attitude, your eyes. Everything about you."

" What about my eyes?" Fay more whispered then anything. It seemed like he was getting closer.

" They are blue. An get lost looking at the ocean blue." He said as he realized Fay _was_ getting closer.

" And what about my attitude?"

" It's always happy, even when you're not. You try to make people happy."

Fay nodded as their noses were now touching.

" Is that why Kuro-chu loves Fay?"

" Kuro-chuu loves Fay for Fay." Kurogane mumbled.

" You're a hopeless romantic."

" How?"

" I know what you asked the Syaoran-kun yesterday."

" W-what?" ' How in the world did he find out?'

Fay smiled as he lifted his head a bit away from his face. " Your face is red Kuro-chuu. You might be coming down with something. I know the best medicine."

" I'm not coming down with anything!"

" Don't worry. This is good medicine."

" What is that-" He was cut off with pale lips softly pushing onto the tanned ones.

Their eyes closed for a moment and Fay pulled away.

" Now how do you feel?"

Kurogane looked at him and smiled. Then he asked," How did you find out?"

" Syaoran is not a great liar."

" That doesn't say anything."

" I over heard him telling Sakura what you asked him to do and he needed help to picking the right ones."

" Stupid kid."

" When was he suppose to go get them?"

" In three days."

" What's in three days?"

" Do you even know what he is getting?"

" Flowers."

" Smart kid. I should thank him."

" Well now I'm curious! What is it you got planned?"

" Nothing."

" But you have a problem in getting him get whatever it is! He can't leave or else people will know that we are still-"

Kurogane put a hand over his mouth. " I have everything covered relax a bit."

He took the hand off and pushed Fay lower then his waist.

Fay had a hurt face, thinking he didn't want him near him.

Kurogane caught the expression. " It's not that, you were sitting too close to the wound and it was starting to irritate the area and hurt."

" Gomen!" Fay said realizing as well how close it was. Fay sat as close as he could without hurting him.

" You don't have to sit that far away."

" I don't want to hurt you…" Kurogane then grabbed Fay and made him sit beside him.

" I just didn't want you to sit on me like that. "

" Do you love me?"

Kurogane was caught off guard with that question.

" What do you mean by that?"

" Just answer me, do you love me?"

Kurogane was silent, trying to take in this question and why it was being said. When he realized he was too silent.

" Of course I do. But why are you asking me this?"

Fay looked down.

" Fay?"

" In my dream, you got shot, because of me. There was no way in saving you. You died. I couldn't tell you that I loved you as much as I did. But in my dream, I said I loved you, but you told me that you hated me."

" I don't hate you."

" But in my dream almost everything went the same way."

" I didn't get shot because of you."

" But you got shot saving me, which counts as being my fault."

Kurogane brought him in closer.

" Listen to me, and listen to me closely. It was a dream; I would never hate you. We already had this discussion. And the reason why I got shot was I was trying to save the one I love. It was my fault I got shot."

" Meaning you should have let me get shot!"

" No, if I listened to you in the first place and actually tried to control my temper, they wouldn't have tried to hurt me the most."

" How's that."

" Losing you."

Fay was silent, listening to every word.

" You're a hopeless romantic." He managed to say.

The laughed together and kissed again.

" I'll tell you this, stop trying to think I hate you. I never will. It's not a dream, I do. I just don't usually show my feelings as you have seen. I'm not great at doing it. So it tends to make out the wrong way." Kurogane said when they broke free.

" What are you planning in three days?" Fay asked curiously.

" You'll just have to wait and find out." Kurogane smiled as Fay tried to once again ask but was cut off when Kurogane put his hand over his mouth.

" Trust me. Please?"

Fay nodded and Kurogane rested his arm beside him. His wound really hurt, but he never showed just how much.

Fay looked out the window and was staring at the sunset. He loved them. They were so beautiful. With the orange, the pink, the purple, the magnificent colors of a sunset.

" What are you staring at?" Kurogane asked.

" The sunset." He answered.

Kurogane smiled at the mage. He was clearly mesmerized by this.

He then thought over what his plans were for the event to happen in a few days time. He wanted it to go great. Maybe the magician is right. Maybe the ninja is just a hopeless romantic, trying to make amends for his lack of feelings earlier in the journey.

* * *

So how did this one end up? I'm not to sure if it's exactly what I wanted. besides, I'm running on low energy!  
stupid school!  
only 23 more days!  
woot!  
then I'm off for a month. So, I'm trying to finish this before I am computer less for a month.  
I dont know how I'm going to survive!  
Thanks for reading, the new posts should be up in a few hours, ( before I have to go to my soccer game hopefully) if not then hope to see it in the near future!:)


	11. frustration

I'm sorry that took so long to post! I had exams to study for, then I had to get my report card, then I had a soccer tournament ( got really burnt and on of the parents thought it would be a good idea to put vinegar on it... DON'T DO IT! my coach did NOT help things AT ALL!) anyways I got back home yesterday night and started this, this morning.

Well, hopefully I can finish this story before I leave for my vacation in vancouver and brazil in less then four days.  
Sorry again

disclaimer: You know, why do I got to say I dont own it... if I did it would be the most amazing thing ever!

spoilers: noppers.

* * *

Three days has passed

Three days has passed. Kurogane was finally aloud out of bed, if he was good, and walked slowly and did not strain his wound. He was sitting in the kitchen sipping on black coffee and reading the newspaper when his eyes were covered.

" Guess who." Some one whispered in a husk voice, trying to cover up there own voice.

Kurogane growled, in an "If-you-don't-let-go-of-my-eyes-you're-going-to-get-it!" kind of growl.

" Come on" The person whined.

" You're the one that doesn't want me to strain my wound!"

Fay knew he already knew who it was, but he couldn't help but bug him. He went through weeks without bugging him.

" So what was it Kuro-chuu planned for me?" as Fay finally let go of his eyes and sat down.

Kurogane looked up from the paper. " What do you think the answer is going to be?"

Fay looked stumped. " I don't know?"

" You do to. You ask me this everyday for the last three days, and everyday it is the same answer."

Fay sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get it out of him," But I really want to know!"

" Be patient. Aren't you the one always telling me to be patient?"

" But this is different!" He whined.

" No it's not, it's the same thing, only this time it's your turn."

Fay crossed his arms almost child like and pouted.

" Oh don't give me that. You're supposed to be the 'Mother'." He said.

" YOU'RE ACCEPTING IT?" he shrieked.

" I didn't say that mage, I said you always say you're the 'Mother', so I'm using it against you. Mother's aren't suppose to act childish." Kurogane pointed out.

Fay just looked at him. " WELL I CAN!"

Kurogane had to try and hold back the chuckle, and hold a serious face.

" Was that a smirk?"

" No."

" Kuro-pu thought it was funny!"

" No I didn't! You're being immature!"

" But you smirked, that tells me you thought it was funny… maybe even cute?"

" Tch."

Fay smiled and walked away, heading up the stairs to check up on the kids.

Kurogane sighed as he sipped on his coffee, before hiding behind the newspaper again.

Fay knocked on the door and Sakura told him he could enter. He walked in and saw her sitting on her bed with Mokona.

" Where is Syaoran-kun?" Fay asked.

Sakura looked up at him, " Oh Hi Fay-san. Syaoran-kun is in his room reading. Moko-chan and I have been talking about you and Kurogane.

" Oh?"

Sakura and Mokona chuckled. " Well, we were talking about how you have changed Kurogane. He used to be distant, hiding, and always unhappy. But ever since you two have been getting closer, he has warmed up to everyone, and he always looks at you with warm eyes." Sakura explained.

Fay smiled," I noticed that too. I was wondering… do you two know what he is planning?"

Sakura and Mokona both smiled. " Now I don't know what you are talking about Fay-san. Oh, Moko-chan, I think Syaoran is calling us." Sakura announced as she grabbed the fur ball and raced out the room and walked into Syaoran's room.  
" Now that tells me they know what he is doing." Fay mumbled under his breath as he walked back downstairs. He saw Kurogane Finished his coffee and was still reading the paper.

" Kuro-ai. Would you like more coffee."

" No thank you." He grunted.

Fay walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Kurorin. I was wondering when are you doing this thing?"

Kurogane glanced up over his paper.

" What did I tell you yesterday?"

" Sometime when you feel like it." He sighed.

" Good remembering."

" But this is bothering me!"

Kurogane smirked. Fay looked at him confused.

" Am I annoying you?"

" YES!"

" Good." Kurogane stated as he went back and read the article on a death in the park.

Fay grumbled as he got up to make himself something to eat.

Kurogane couldn't help but look over at Fay, " Oh, don't eat too much."

Fay looked at him.

" My only clue."

Fay sighed as he put the bowl away and grabbed an apple.

Kurogane put down the paper and saw Fay leaning against the counter as he munched on the red fruit.

" So, I'm going to get ready now." Kurogane said as he went upstairs and went to have a shower.

Fay stared where Kurogane just was a few moments ago. ' WHAT IS HE PLANING!" He shouted in his thoughts. He sighed and decided he might as well go sit in the bedroom.

Kurogane finished his long shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, and walked to the bedroom.

" Hello, had a nice shower?"

" Yes, Um… I want to change."

" So?"

" I want you to grab whatever you want to wear and leave."

" Why?"

" So what I wear will be a bit of a surprise to you before we go."

Fay glared at him.

" Oh, and wear something nice."

" Why?"

" Because then it will be sort of nice?"

Fay sighed and grabbed his clothes and left the room as Kurogane closed the door. He head shuffling of stuff, then the door made a sound as if something was blocking it.

Fay was starting to get frustrated. He knew there was something else he had in there that Kurogane didn't want Fay to see. Fay went to the bathroom and started to have a shower.

Once Kurogane heard the bathroom close and the water started to run, he walked over to the bedside table that had a lock on it. He grabbed the key he head underneath it and opened it. He looked in and smiled. He was sure Fay was going to like this.

Finally Fay finished, towel dried his hair, put his clothes on, made sure his hair was fine, found some shoes that would go with his outfit, brushed his teeth, double checked everything was good, and was now downstairs resting his head on his hands.

" Wow Fay-san! You look great!" Sakura commented as she and Syaoran walked in the room.

" Thank you." He beamed at them.

" So, Kurogane hasn't come down yet?"

" No. Please tell me what he wants to do!"

Sakura looked at Syaoran.

Syaoran sighed and looked at Fay. " One thing is you guys will be having a really nice lunch."

Fay sighed. He knew they wouldn't tell him.

" Thanks." He mumbled, as he rested his head back in his hands.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They didn't sound like Kurogane's stomping ones, so he thought it much have been Sean.

Fay closed his eyes in boredom, waiting for Sean to say something like good afternoon, or something along those lines. Sakura gasped and Syaoran smiled.

Fay looked up thinking something had happened to make Sakura gasp. When he looked up, he saw Kurogane standing there, all dressed up, hands behind his back.

Fay looked up at him; he was really trying to make Fay smile.

" What are we doing?"

" Well first I wanted to take you up too the roof for a nice lunch, then after that you will find out." Fay sighed and decided that it was better now then later.

He stood up and walked over to Kurogane and he was handed a large stuffed bear.

" Aw! It's cute! Thanks." He smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he hugged the bear. Kurogane smiled as he lead up up the stairs and to the attic.  
" You ready?"

Fay smiled. " Why are you making me wait?"

" It's fun to make you frustrated."

Fay gave him a slight push as he went through the window and to the roof. He gasped at what he saw. He turned around and saw Kurogane standing behind him.

" I had help with Sean, the kids, and Tomoyo. But, it was worth your reaction."

Fay didn't know what to say, as Kurogane turned him back around to look at what he had set up for that day.


End file.
